Modern electronic devices such as a notebook computer comprise a variety of memories to store information. Memory circuits include two major categories. One is volatile memories; the other is non-volatile memories. Volatile memories include random access memory (RAM), which can be further divided into two sub-categories, static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Both SRAM and DRAM are volatile because they will lose the information they store when they are not powered. On the other hand, non-volatile memories can keep data stored on them. Non-volatile memories include a variety of sub-categories, such as read-only-memory (ROM), electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory.
ROM is a type of solid state memory. Each ROM cell is fabricated with a desired logic state. In other words, a bit of binary data is permanently stored in a ROM cell either in a logic state of “0” or “1” depending on whether there is a conductive path between a bit line and a VSS line. In accordance with a definition of a ROM cell's logic, when a logic state of “1” is stored in a ROM cell, there is a connected path from a bit line to a VSS line. On the other hand, when a logic state of “0” is stored in a ROM cell, there is no connected path from the bit line to the VSS line. The definition of “0” and “1” described above can be swapped depending on different applications.
As technologies evolve, semiconductor process nodes have been scaled down for high density ROM integrated circuits. As a result, the form factor of ROM integrated circuit has been improved from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrink the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). As semiconductor devices are scaled down, new techniques are needed to maintain the electronic components' performance from one generation to the next. For example, low leakage current transistors are desirable for high density and high speed ROM integrated circuits.
Fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs) have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce leakage current in semiconductor devices. In contrast to the prior planar MOS transistor, which has a channel formed at the surface of a semiconductor substrate, a FinFET has a three dimensional channel region. In a FinFET, an active region including the drain, the channel region and the source protrudes up from the surface of the semiconductor substrate upon which the FinFET is located. The active region of the FinFET, like a fin, is rectangular in shape from a cross section view. In addition, the gate structure of the FinFET wraps the active region around three sides like an upside-down U. As a result, the gate structure's control of the channel has become stronger. The short channel leakage effect of conventional planar transistors has been reduced. As such, when the FinFET is turned off, the gate structure can better control the channel so as to reduce leakage current.
The three-dimensional shape of the FinFET channel region allows for an increased gate width without increased silicon area even as the overall scale of the devices is reduced with semiconductor process scaling, and in conjunction with a reduced gate length, providing a reasonable channel width characteristic at a low silicon area cost.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.